


Why?

by TheQueenyGospels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be seen as Keith/Shiro, I'm so sorry, M/M, Or can be seen as just bros, this is the shortest thing i've ever written, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: They had never seen Keith cry before, not even when he had been badly injured and struggling to breathe, but when Keith sprinted to the black lion, almost tripping over himself, they were cautious around him.(Keith's initially reaction to losing Shiro)





	

“Shiro!” Keith ran into the black lion quickly but froze along with the others when he saw the pilot chair empty and Shiro’s bayard still in its hull. “Shiro?” His voice was soft as they walked carefully to the chair. “He’s gone.” The chair was cold, the control was dark, no sign of having once been active.

“Where could he have gone?” Hunk asked concerned, but Keith felt dizzy.

_He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone._

**_Kerberos mission failed._ **

**_Pilot Error._ **

Suddenly Keith can’t breathe, can’t function, everything’s spinning, but somehow he knows he hasn’t even moved.

“Keith, buddy, you okay?” Lance asked, setting a hand on Keith’s shoulder but he tensed when he realised the other's shoulders were shaking. “Keith?” Said boy looked up with red eyes, his lip was quivering and he looked years youngers. “Whoa, Keith-”

“He’s gone, he’s gone, oh my god, he’s gone.” Keith rambled. “How’s he just gone, Lance?!” Lance retracted his hand, trying to stutter out a response but the reaction had caught him off guard. “We left him behind! He’s gone, why’s he gone?! Why would he do this to us? Why would he do this to me? Why would he do this to me again?!” Tears were falling down Keith’s cheeks like rain and he was hiccuping so much he struggled to breathe.

“Keith-” Allura attempted.

“Why does everyone I love have to leave?” Keith gave the princess a look none of them had ever seen on him, he was still crying, tears were still dripping from his chin steadily, but he looked so tired, like he was finally showing how much the last few days had effected him, and he looked like someone had torn out his heart with the empty promise of replacing it.

“Keith, we’re going to find Shiro, I promise you.” Allura told him with her hands on his shoulders, he nodded but a fatal thought echoed in the back of his head.

**But what if we don’t?**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please, love y'all!


End file.
